


Visitation of the Code God

by saphsaq



Category: Kill Decision - Daniel Suarez
Genre: Computer Programming, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/pseuds/saphsaq
Summary: After the presentation of their visual intelligence technology to representants of Stanford University and the DARPA ended in desaster, Josh got an idea how to catch the thiefes of their priceless Raconteur software. Seems, he's not the only one with this idea, and the first catch he reels in is something else... Tied in into chapter four ofKill Decisionby Daniel Suarez.





	Visitation of the Code God

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to White Hawk for unexpected betaing!

The chair squeaked softly when Strickland leaned back, satisfied. On the workstation's monitor now only the SUNet prompt winked. He felt the urge to check immediately if the Raconteur-Service delivered what the recently added code snippet demanded. Instead he reached for the bottle of sparkling wine. Almost empty, but probably one glass-full still.

"You've had enough," someone said in his back.

Strickland let go of the bottle, whirled around. Swaying he held on the desk. "Vijay... I... "

Wordlessly Prakash grabbed a chair and sat down at his side. The Bengali's demeanor was dispassionate, no trace of the fury after the videoconference left. Nevertheless Strickland felt cornered. As if desk, chair, workstation and Prakrash were closing in on him. "It's not what you think it is, Vijay. I..."

"I know," Prakrash said eventually while logging in. He opened the editor, leafing speedily through the code. "You think they will come back, to steal again. And that's when they can be caught. There, show me again what you checked in under my name. Not that you bring disgrace to it."

The irony in the code gods last line felt for Strickland like an offer of peace. He smiled tentatively around his split lip and the loose incisor, and was about to ask Prakrash how long he had been watching him, when the Bengali suddenly buried his face in his palms: “My father will kill me.”

Immediately Strickland felt cornered again. If Prakrash wanted to finish him off now... He wished he had drunken a lot less. "Probably cold comfort for you," eventually he said flatly. "but without the patent I can go and flip burgers."

The Bengali groaned and shook his head, but didn’t take his hands from his face. "No Josh... Fuck the patent! It’s not about our work, it’s about a natural CEO with the cutest white ass of all Stanford." He draw a deep breath. "I love you, Josh! All the time. You are... How you deal with people, how you inspire them, how you carry them away, how they follow you. Like today! You simply step on a chair, shine, and they hang on your lips." Prakrash lowered his hands. He looked desperate. "Fuck, and I knock you off instead of kissing you."

Strickland’s throat was suddenly dry, but the last thing he wanted now was sparkling wine: "That’s your coming-out." The incisor felt already not so loose any more when cautiously probed on it with his tongue.

Prakrash nodded sadly. “I bring you to the doctor. I pay. Or to bed?”

“To Bed?” Involuntarily Strickland must smile again. “My cute, white ass is waiting for your apology.” He had never spoken about it but once, and of course it had gone wrong. Sandra had had provided understanding words, about friendship and things. However, they had met only seldom after that. If Strickland was honest about it, is was hard to comprehend that he had never come out to his parents because a gay son would fit all too well into their liberal, middle-class intellectual world. But this didn’t matter anyway now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hard to believe, but this is apparently the first work in this fandom. Anyway, I stumbled over a review of [Kill Decision](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kill_Decision) lamenting how gratuitous the love affair between Linda and Odin feels. I thought there might be easy remedy, since every story offers more than one potential pairing. Then I put my slash goggles on...


End file.
